familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Principality of Starodub (Vladimir)
|capital_exile = |latd= |latm= |latNS= |longd= |longm= |longEW= |national_motto = |national_anthem = |common_languages = |religion = |currency = |leader1 = |leader2 = |leader3 = |leader4 = |year_leader1 = |year_leader2 = |year_leader3 = |year_leader4 = |title_leader = |representative1 = |representative2 = |representative3 = |representative4 = |year_representative1 = |year_representative2 = |year_representative3 = |year_representative4 = |title_representative = |deputy1 = |deputy2 = |deputy3 = |deputy4 = |year_deputy1 = |year_deputy2 = |year_deputy3 = |year_deputy4 = |title_deputy = |legislature = |house1 = |type_house1 = |house2 = |type_house2 = |stat_year1 = |stat_area1 = |stat_pop1 = |stat_year2 = |stat_area2 = |stat_pop2 = |stat_year3 = |stat_area3 = |stat_pop3 = |stat_year4 = |stat_area4 = |stat_pop4 = |stat_year5 = |stat_area5 = |stat_pop5 = |footnotes = }} The Principality of Starodub ) was an appanage principality in medieval Russia. The capital was Starodub-on-the-Klyazma (Starodub Volotskii, Starodub Ryapolovsky) on the right bank of the Klyazma River, 60 miles away from Vladimir. In the XIX century is identified with the village Klyazminsky Gorodok, ,Kovrov Rayon of Vladimir Oblast, 12 miles from the city of Kovrov. History See also Princes of Starodub-Vladimir Starodub first separated from the principality of Vladimir-Suzdal around 1217-1218, when it was inherited by Vladimir, son of Vsevolod of Vladimir. However, ten years later (in 1228), Vladimir died childless, and the territory of his inheritance once again became part of the Grand Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal In 1238 Yaroslav II Vsevolodovich, sharing his father's estate, gave Starodub to his younger brother Ivan Vsevoldovich, who thus became his first princes, Starodub, securing land for himself and his descendants. After him, his son, Mikhail Ivanovich of Starodub (c1235-1281) inherited the title of Prince of Starodub. The third Prince was his only son Ivan Mikhailovich, who died probably in 1315 He was succeeded by son Fyodor Ivanovich, who was killed in the Horde in 1330 in the middle of the XIV century. principality fell into the sphere of interest of Moscow , began to actively intervene in its internal affairs. After Fyodor Ivanovich in Starodub successively reigned his three sons: Dimitri - 1354 by Ivan - in 1363, which is an alliance with Dmitry Konstantinovich of Nizhny Novgorod , Vladimir, claiming the title was in 1363 expelled Dmitri Donskoy of his inheritance in Nizhny Novgorod (where he became a service princes of Nizhny Novgorod prince) and replaced by his brother Andrew (ca. 1380), who have been faithful "podruchnikom" Grand Prince of Moscow. That Andrei Fedorovich was the first to divide the territory of the principality into small principalities, which further weakened the autonomy of the principality. According to the genealogies, he had four sons: Basil Duke Pozharsky, founder extinguished princely family Pozharskii ; Theodore Prince Starodubskii, he succeeded his father, Prince Ivan ryapolovskogo, nicknamed Nogavitsa, founder extinguished princely family Ryapolovskih and Khilkov extinguished and the princely family Tateevyh, David , nicknamed Mace, the father of princes Gundorova and extinct genera of princes and Tulupova Paletskiy . Already mentioned Starodub Prince Fedor Andreevich had five sons: Theodore, Prince Starodubskii, Ivan, nicknamed Morhinya; Ivan smaller Golibesovskogo prince, nicknamed Lapa (the ancestor of Princes Gagarin), Peter, and Basil, the father of princes Romodanovsky . In the late XIV - early XV century. Duchy gradually disintegrated into a number of large and small principalities, and the death of the childless Prince Vladimir Fedorovich, apparently, finally ceased independent existence, joining the Russian centralized state. The precise boundaries of the Principality of Starodub are unknown, but V.A. Kuchkin analyzing the later land act of the XV-XVI centuries defines them as follows. In his view, the principality occupied a relatively large area on both sides of the Klyazma River, mainly on its right bank, extending roughly from the lower reaches of the Nerekhta River (the right tributary of the Klyazma), reaching the west of the Megera River, and in the east where the Klyazma turns sharply to the south. The southern border of the principality was on the Tara River , to approximately its middle, neara the village Saryevo. On the left bank of the Klyazm the western border principality started downstream of the Uvod River, crossing, apparently, the upper Talshi River, a right tributary of the Uvod River The principality was established in 1217 and existed till the beginning of the 15th century, being ruled by the Rurik dynasty. * Vladimir Vsevolodovich of Starodub (1217—1227) was the first prince of Starodub, receiving the territory of the principaliy from the prince of Vladimir-Suzdal in 1217. ., having got in management to Vladimir, son Vsevoloda the Big Jack. However, ten years later, in 1227 Vladimir died childless and the territory was again incorporated into the great principality of Vladimir. * Ivan Vsevoldovich a branch of the Princes of Vladimir-Suzdal. Vladimir Starodub is based on the Klyazma River (nowadays Starodub-on-the-Klyazma by Ivan Vsevolodovich, the seventh son of grand prince Vsevolod III Yuryevich, received in destiny from the brother, grand duke Yaroslav, in 1238.. After the Mongol invasion of 1238, Yaroslav II Vsevolodovich divided the territory he had inherited and gave Starodub to the younger brother, most younger of sons Всеволода III Big Jack to Ivan Vsevoldovich who became, thus, its first appanage prince, having secured the principality for himself and his descendants. The next centuries its descendants, operating one of the smallest Russian principalities, desperately reflected claims of two strong neighbors- The principalities of Moscow and Nizhniy Novgorod. * Mikhail Ivanovich. The next prince of Starodub was his son Michael Ivanovich (1247—1281). In XIII century frequent attacks of the Tatars disturbed residents of village, compelled them to be covered in woods. The armies of khan Batyja, having taken Gorokhovets and Murom, have plundered and have burnt village Christmas. Residents disappeared in two versts from it on Of width mountain (artificial embankments and hitherto testify to this refuge of residents of village Christmas). During subsequent time from different attacks enemy many of residents of this village have left in the strengthened cities, and as if generation Елифановых has moved in the city of Suzdal. References * http://xn----8sbafadrdqycc0cbcivuju6h.xn--p1ai/history/staroduskoyeknyagestvo Стародубское княжество] * http://rusgenealog.ru/index.php?id=land&land_id=kn_114 * Сербов Н - Русский биографический словарь (Под ред. А. А. Половцова) - Стародубские (удельные князья) Sankt Petersburg, 1905, Vol = 25, pp = 343-352 Category:Principality of Starodub (Vladimir) Starodub Starodub